User blog:Michael McKay/Big Red Monster/Machine
Kane May 20, 2001 - June 28, 2001 Kane and Triple H had developed quite a rivalry by May 2001, and realized that not just any ordinary match would be able to settle their differences. So, they decided on fighting for the Intercontinental Championship in a Chain Match. Triple H gained the advantage first, working on Kane’s arm. Kane came back, nailing The Game with a chair to the face, busting him wide open. The Cerebral Assassin mounted a comeback and set up for the Pedigree, but Kane was able to counter with a low blow. Stone Cold came down to try and help Triple H, but a chair shot missed Kane and hit The Game, allowing Kane to get the pin and the Intercontinental Championship. Kane Sept. 30, 2002 - Oct. 20, 2002 Kane's second reign as Intercontinental Champion did not come easy. During his Match with Chris Jericho, both Ric Flair and Triple H interfered on Y2J's behalf. In fact, Jericho even tried to use a chair in order to get intentionally disqualified. But Kane got the big boot up, knocking down Jericho before hitting the chokeslam for the win and his second Intercontinental Championship. Kane March 30, 2008 - June 29, 2008 Kane won a 24-Man Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXIV to earn an immediate opportunity at the ECW Championship. The Big Red Monster surprised Chavo Guerrero in the Citrus Bowl ring and delivered a devastating chokeslam to the self-proclaimed "Mexican Warrior" to win ECW gold. Kane June 28, 1998 - June 29, 1998 Looking for his first piece of WWE gold, Kane challenged Stone Cold for the WWE Championship at the 1998 King of the Ring. Before the match between Stone Cold and Kane could even begin, Mr. McMahon promised that there would be a new WWE Champion when all was said and done. This was a First Blood match, which did not bode well for Stone Cold, since Kane was wearing a mask. To make matters even worse for Austin, a cage mysteriously lowered and surrounded the ring. The cage was already present because earlier in the evening Undertaker met Mankind in the now-famous Hell in a Cell Match in which Mick Foley was thrown off the cage through an announce table. During the match, Mankind came down to the ring to try and take out Stone Cold due to past differences, but Stone Cold connected with a Stone Cold Stunner. Undertaker also made an appearance, as he tried to take out Mankind. He swung at him with a chair but hit Stone Cold instead, busting him wide open. The referee was knocked out during all of the commotion, but when he came back to, he saw Stone Cold’s blood and called for the bell. Kane's reign as WWE Champion only lasted one day, as he lost the title back to Stone Cold the next night on Monday Night RAW. Kane & Mankind July 13, 1998 - July 26, 1998 After losing the World Tag Team Championship to the New Age Outlaws, Mick Foley left his Cactus Jack alter ego behind and came back as Mankind. He also recruited a new teammate in Kane. The two challenged the New Age Outlaws on an edition of RAW for the championship. During the match, members of the Nation of Domination came down to battle with the members of D-Generation X at ringside. With all of the commotion causing a distraction, D-Lo Brown hit a frog splash on the Road Dogg. Kane followed that up with a Tombstone and a three-count later, Kane and Mankind were the new World Tag Team Champions. The title reign only lasted a week as they faced Stone Cold and Undertaker at the following RAW. Kane & Mankind Aug. 10, 1998 - Aug. 30, 1998 After losing the World Tag Team Championship to Stone Cold & Undertaker, Kane & Mankind found themselves in a Fatal Four Way on an edition of RAW. Joining Undertaker & Stone Cold and Kane & Mankind were the New Age Outlaws and The Rock & D-Lo Brown. In the end, Kane chokeslammed his brother, Undertaker, giving him and Mankind their second World Tag Team Championship reign. Kane & X-Pac March 30, 1999 - May 25, 1999 After Triple H turned his back on D-Generation X, X-Pac turned to an unlikely friend in Kane. The two began teaming together and faced the Tag Team Champions on an edition of RAW. Between the brute strength and power of Kane and the quickness and X-Pac's educated feet, the duo proved to be a formidable one. In fact, the pair came up with the World Tag Team Championship, defeating Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett. Their title reign lasted about two months, but it would not be their last title reign. Kane & X-Pac Aug. 9, 1999 - Aug. 22, 1999 At the beginning of an edition of RAW, Kane & X-Pac challenged the World Tag Team Champions, The Acolytes. The champs accepted the challenge, but it was a decision they would soon regret. After Kane took Bradshaw to the outside, X-Pac landed the X-Factor on Faarooq and scored the pin for the team's second World Tag Team Championship. After the match, the Road Dogg came down to celebrate with Kane & X-Pac, but then Big Show and Undertaker also came down and cleaned house, leaving the champs laying in the ring. This incident would set up a title match later in the month at SummerSlam. Kane & Undertaker April 19, 2001 - April 30, 2001 In the beginning of an edition of SmackDown!, Kane was brutally assaulted by Stone Cold and Triple H during a Hardcore Match against Rhyno. Edge and Christian were fighting with Undertaker in the crowd, so there was no one to save Kane. Not only did the attack lead to a Hardcore win for Rhyno but it left Kane's arm injured. The Brothers of Destruction were so irate, though, that they demanded a match against Edge & Christian and another against Stone Cold and Triple H. After Kane threatened Commissioner Regal with fire, Regal granted a no-disqualification World Tag Team Championship match against Edge & Christian, and if the Brothers of Destruction won, they could face Stone Cold & Triple H. Rhyno accompanied Edge & Christian to the ring and lured Kane up the ramp during the match. Stone Cold and Triple H attacked Kane once again, leaving Undertaker to fend off Edge & Christian. Undertaker somehow managed to knock out Edge and deliver a Last Ride to Christian for the win, though, giving the Brothers of Destruction the World Tag Team Championship and a shot against Stone Cold and Triple H at Backlash. Kane & Undertaker Aug. 30, 2001 - Sept. 17, 2001 Undertaker & Kane squared off against Diamond Dallas Page & Kanyon at SummerSlam in a Steel Cage Match to unify the World and WCW Tag Team Championship. This match was almost all Undertaker & Kane. The Brothers of Destruction let Kanyon escape the cage so that they could have DDP all to themselves with no distractions. They annihilated the former WCW Champion until Undertaker put him out of his misery with a Choke Slam and a Last Ride. It was the sixth World Tag Team Championship for both Superstars. Kane & The Hurricane Sept. 23, 2002 - Oct. 14, 2002 Kane had secured a World Tag Team Championship match against Lance Storm & Christian on an edition of Raw, but his partner heading into the match was unknown. Much to the surprise of everyone, The Hurricane joined forces with the Big Red Monster, and the unlikely pairing gelled almost immediately. Test and William Regal tried to interfere, but the referee banished them from ringside. Then The Hurricane and Kane delivered simultaneous chokeslams to Lance Storm and Christian, and Kane made the pin for the win and the World Tag Team Championship. It was The Hurricane's first World Tag Team Championship and Kane's seventh. Kane & Rob Van Dam March 31, 2003 - June 15, 2003 Kane & Rob Van Dam had a shot at the World Tag Team Championship on Heat right before WrestleMania XIX. They came up just short, but received a rematch the next night on RAW. This time, however, it was an elimination match with The Dudleys also involved, and if Kane & RVD lost, they would be forced to become members of General Manager Eric Bischoff's cabinet. In the end, though, Rob Van Dam hit his Five Star Frog Splash for the win. The Tag Team Championship was Kane's eighth and Van Dam's first. They would go on to hold the belts for nearly three months, which was the longest reign since Billy & Chuck in the beginning of 2002. Big Show & Kane Nov. 1, 2005 - April 3, 2006 Coming into Taboo Tuesday, Big Show & Kane didn't know which championship they would be fighting for. Both men, along with Shawn Michaels, were choices for the final slot in the WWE Championship Match. When HBK was voted into that slot, Kane & Big Show earned their chance to fight for the World Tag Team Championship. After a tough battle against champions Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, Kane & Show were able to give Cade a double-chokeslam, with Show pinning Lance to gain the victory and the gold. For good measure, the new champions laid out Murdoch after the match with a double-chokeslam as well. Category:Blog posts